In a domestic appliance, for example a tumble dryer, thermoelectric modules which are connected in series can be arranged as a heating apparatus. If one of these modules fails, the entire heating apparatus fails.
These types of thermoelectric modules can be embodied as Peltier elements for example which are used in a Peltier heat pump of a tumble dryer.